Definite Thaw
by KSteinart
Summary: An additional scene for episode 607 Early Winter. David drives Amy home from the hospital after Maxine's heart attack.


**Definite Thaw**

By K. Steinart

A mid episode scene in 'Early Winter', the seventh episode of season six. The original scene, written by Matthew Federman and Stephen Scaia, appears in italics.

DISCLAIMER: This "Judging Amy" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters and am in no way affiliated with "Judging Amy", it's creators, producers or distributors.

_Amy, Vincent, Peter , and Gillian are in the hospital waiting room. After sipping from the drinking fountain, Amy spotted Bruce and David coming down the hallway. She awkwardly hugged them both at the same time, then pushed them away. "Hi, thanks for coming, both of you." _

_"How is she?" David asked. _

_"They haven't told us a lot, mostly we've just been waiting." _

_"For that idiot doctor," Vincent said, as a doctor walked into the waiting room calling for the Gray family. _

_"Yes right here, what's going on?"_

_"Your mother suffered a minor infarction."_

_"A heart attack?" Vincent asked. _

_"Told you so," Peter said. "Can we see her?"_

_"Follow me." _

_David and Bruce waved as the family followed the doctor down the hall. He explained Maxine's heart condition as they walked, then asked about her regular doctor. Amy, Peter, and Vincent looked at each other, none of them able to supply a name. The doctor asked about Maxine's medical and family history, but they were embarrassed to admit they didn't know. "She is a very private person," Amy explained as they entered Maxine's room. Maxine was awake, but sedated. They said 'hi' in falsely cheerful voices. Vincent went over and hugged her tightly. _

_"I can't breathe," Maxine complained. _

_"Yeah, give her some space," Peter said._

_"I'm sorry." Vincent backed off._

_"Lauren says she loves you," Amy said. "She's with Michael, but I'll bring her here as soon as she gets back." _

_"I'd prefer you did not," Maxine replied firmly._

_Amy explained that the doctor wanted to run some tests. Gillian asked if Maxine wanted anything from home. Maxine considered for a moment , then asked for her locket. Her children seemed surprised that she owned one. Maxine explained that it' was in her vanity. Amy, Peter, and Gillian argued over who would look for it. _

_"Guys, could we stop fighting?" Vincent pleaded. _

_"We're not fighting!" the others shouted. The doctor came in. _

_"Don't worry, we're not fighting," Amy explained. "This is just how we talk."_

_"Okay, but dial it down, or you have to go," he warned. As soon as he was out of the room, Amy and Peter started fighting over who started the fighting. They stood yelling face to face._

_ "She does not care who does what, as long as you all leave now and let her get her rest," Maxine said, pulling off her finger monitor, which immediately summoned the nurses. The nurses rushed in and the doctor escorted the family out._

Bruce and David sat in the waiting room for twenty minutes, glancing around the room and trying to avoid eye contact with each other.

"Um.. could you--" Bruce started.

"Don't feel you need to make small talk," David said.

"No." Bruce held up his hand and shook it to dispel the notion that he'd do such a thing. "Hand me that magazine will you?" He pointed to the table next to David. He caught the ancient magazine David tossed him, turned away, and started skimming pages.

David leaned forward, rested his arms on his knees, and tapped his fingertips together. He alternately stared at the clock and the door the Gray family had disappeared through. Finally he stood up. "I'm going to find a vending machine. Keep an eye on my coat will you?" Bruce looked up from his magazine, glanced at the coat, and nodded his head slightly as David took off down the hall.

Peter and Amy threw accusing looks at each other as they entered the waiting room. Vincent stormed in after them. "Good going. Leave it to you two to get us evicted from mom's hospital room." He walked to the far side of the room and slumped into a chair. Turning his back to his siblings, Vincent folding his arms across his chest and stared at the wall. Gillian put a hand on Peter's arm and whispered a few things to him. He whispered urgently back to her. She frowned at him and nodded toward Amy. Peter gave her a pained expression. Gillian gave him a small shove and he walked over to Amy.

"Um.. sorry it got out of hand in there," Peter said loud enough for Vincent to hear also. "I think we all need some space to get our heads around this in our own ways, so I'm going to follow Gillian home and stay at our... er... her place tonight. Could you locate that locket and get it to mom tomorrow? Call me if.. you know.. anything changes or anything."

"I can do that," Amy replied. She gave Peter a hug. "Try to get some sleep."

"I will," he promised. Peter looked over at Vincent, but didn't approach him. He took his coat from Gillian, draped it over his arm, and escorted her down the hallway.

Amy looked around, confused. "Is David still here?" she asked Bruce.

"He went in search of food or something." Bruce pointed toward the chair with David's coat. Amy picked up the coat and sat down, draping it across her lap.

"How's your mom?" Bruce asked, tossing his magazine aside.

"She's fine... considering," Amy said quietly. "It was a heart attack, but she's stable now. They've got her sedated and hooked to all kinds of monitors. She should sleep through the night."

"You should get some sleep yourself."

"I will."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No thanks. I'm fine." Amy played with the lapels on David's coat. "I ...um... just called to let you know I might not be in tomorrow. I didn't mean for you to have to come all the way down here."

"It was no trouble."

"Well thanks." There was an awkward pause.

"Do you want me to cancel your docket for tomorrow?"

"Cancel the morning. I want to come back here and speak to the doctor. He's ordered some tests for tomorrow. I guess I'll decide about the afternoon after I speak to him. I'll call you."

Bruce patted his hands on his knees and stood up. "I should be going then." Amy set David's coat down and stood up. "You're sure you're all right?" Bruce asked as he put on his own coat.

"No, but I'll get through it." They stared at each other a second before Amy reached out and gave him a hug. David stopped in the doorway. He backed up into the hallway when he saw Amy in Bruce's arms. He would have turned and left, but his overcoat was on the chair with the car keys in the pocket. David took a deep breath and was just about to force himself to walk into the room when Bruce passed him.

"Night, McClaren. Amy has your coat." Bruce continued on down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

David entered the waiting room. Amy was standing, one hand covering her eyes, the other wrapped tightly across her chest. He hurried over, dropped what he was carrying onto a nearby couch, and put his arms around her, pulling her close. "Did something happen?"

She shook her head. "It's been a very trying day," she said, fighting hard not to burst into tears. David held her tight and caressed her back until she regained her composure.

"I thought you could use something to eat. I got a few things from a vending machine on the next floor." David led her to the couch and they sat down. "Not much of a selection," he apologized, indicating the snacks on the couch between them. "They had some sandwiches if you'd prefer, egg salad I think, but --"

"I think they have those in the vending machine to drum up more business for the hospital," Amy replied. David smiled. "What you have here looks great." She picked up a container of yogurt and turned it over and over in her hands. "The doctor says she's resting comfortably."

"Good." David said. "What now? Are you going to spend the night here?"

"No reason to really. She's sedated and won't be awake. They don't anticipate any problems. I should go home and sleep in my own bed. I need to get her a few things for the morning anyway."

"I'll walk you out when you're ready to go." David picked up a banana and peeled it.

"I came in the ambulance with mom. Could you drive me home?"

"Certainly, but let's get some of this food into you first." He broke off a piece of the banana and offered it to Amy, then broke off a piece and popped it into his own mouth. Amy ate the banana, then untaped the spoon from the yogurt cup and took off the lid. She sat back and stirred the container. David picked up the magazine Bruce had left on the couch, made a face at it, then frisbee tossed it several chairs away.

"You aren't jealous of him are you?" Amy asked, eating some of the yogurt.

David frowned and shook his head. "Well you don't need to be." Amy scooped up another spoonful of yogurt and offered it to him. David leaned forward and ate the yogurt. "Because we're just friends... coworkers..." Amy stirred the container again. "We know each other well because we've worked together for six years. That's all."

"Sure. Right. I mean, it's natural to call your fellow coworkers to come down to the hospital to lend moral support I guess." David opened a package of peanutbutter crackers and offered her one. "Where's Donna though?"

Amy looked annoyed. "I didn't ask him to come down here. I called to alert him that there was an emergency and that he was going to have to shift my docket."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." David ate a cracker.

Amy set down her yogurt and put her hand on his knee. "You were the one I called to come lend moral support."

"I saw you hug him." David's voice was barely audible.

"It was just a hug. A quick one to thank a friend for being concerned about me." Amy reached over and took one of the crackers. "He offered me a ride home." David's face brightened. He picked up the yogurt and ate some.

"Hey, I wasn't finished with that," Amy complained.

David shrugged. "Fair game, you put it down," he said, but he held out a spoonful for her to eat. Vincent got up and walked to the nurse's station while they shared the last of the food.

"Anything new?" Amy asked when he returned.

"Still the same. They assure me that's good. Where'd you get the food?" Vincent asked.

"Take the elevator up one floor, go to the left about twenty yards down the hall. The machine takes bills as well as coins," David said.

"Thanks." Vincent turned to leave.

"Hey Vincent," Amy called. "We're about to leave. Do you want me to leave the light on for you at home?"

"No thanks. I'm going to stay here tonight, just in case she wakes up."

They entered the house through the kitchen door. Amy turned on the lights and took off her coat, hanging it on a rack near the door. David took her in his arms and gave her a kiss. "I want you to go right to bed and get some sleep. I'll check on you in the morning."

"You're staying aren't you?"

"Was that the plan?"

"I thought you... um... it's okay... you don't need to stay. I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."

"No no, I'd love to stay. It's just that... well... you've never invited me to stay before."

"Because there's always been someone else home."

"You're ashamed to be seen with me?"

"No, of course not. House rules. No entertaining in the bedrooms and no overnight guests."

"Unless no one else is around?"

"Something like that. Do you need to get back so the babysitter can go home?"

"No. Peggy's staying at the house. I didn't know how long we might be at the hospital, so she planned on staying the night." David took out his cell phone and handed Amy his coat. She hung it on the rack as he dialed. "Hi, yeah it's me. It was a heart attack, but she's stable for now. No, we're back at Amy's. She's pretty shaken up. I thought I'd stay with her. Okay, thanks. Tell Victor I love him and I'll see him sometime tomorrow. Okay. Goodnight." He put his phone and car keys on the counter next to Amy's purse. "All set."

David followed Amy upstairs. "The bathroom is in there," she said.

"I'll just make a quick stop, if you don't mind." David went into the bathroom. When he came out he glanced around, not sure where Amy had gone. There was a light coming from down the hall and he went there. Amy was opening dresser drawers.

"Is this your room?" David asked, frowning.

"Of course not. Vincent and Peter are sharing this room for now. I was just trying to locate a pair of pajamas for you."

"Does Vincent even own pajamas?"

"I highly doubt it, but I thought Peter might have some."

"If it's okay with you, I can just sleep in my teeshirt and shorts."

"Looks like you're going to have to." Amy abandoned her search, came to the door, and turned off the lights.

"Which room?" David asked.

"Down here." Amy led him to her room. She changed into a camisole top and dorm pants.

David took off his shoes and socks, and then his suit jacket. "Where can I put this to minimize wrinkles? I'll need to wear it tomorrow."

"Hang it in the closet, there should be some empty hangers in there somewhere." Amy gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be right back." She left the room.

David hung his suit, dress shirt, and tie in the closet and got into bed. He found the remote and turned on the television, changing channels until he found the local news. Amy returned from the bathroom and climbed into bed.

"I didn't know which side you prefer--"

"You're fine." Amy yawned. "It's been such a long day, I could sleep just about anywhere." She snuggled up next to him. David put his arm around her and smoothed back her hair. "Mmm that's nice," Amy murmured with her eyes closed. David continued to caress her forehead as he watched the news, and before the sports announcer finished giving the scores, Amy was sound asleep.

The morning sun was just beginning to shimmer through the windows. Already awake, Amy was in no hurry to get out of bed. For now she was content to lie in David's arms and listen to the soft rhythm of his breathing as he slept. Half an hour later, David stirred. "Morning," Amy said, planting some light kisses on his chest.

David's eyes fluttered open. He squinted at the clock. "What time is it?"

"It's still early," Amy said, moving her kisses up his chest to his neck.

"You seem a lot more relaxed this morning."

"Relaxed is not the adjective I'd choose." Amy kissed him full on the mouth. Her hand caressed his chest and then moved ever so slowly downward, until it slid under the waistband of his shorts. Eventually David rolled her over, slipped his hand under her top, and caressed her right breast as he kissed her. He kissed her neck and shoulder, then moved lower. Gently he pushed back her camisole top, replacing his caresses with kisses. David's hand slid over to her other breast. He opened his eyes to admire her as he switched his attention to her left side. He moved his hand down to her waist and was about to kiss her again, then froze. "What the hell is that?" he managed to say.

Amy frowned. "What?"

David rolled away from her. "Just friends, coworkers... I'm such an idiot!"

"David? What are you talking about?"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice, or do you just not know it's there?"

"Not notice what?"

"Amy, there's a love bite... on your breast... and I certainly didn't put it there."

Amy suddenly remembered. Her hand flew to her chest. "No, it's not --" she tried to protest, but David wasn't listening.

He rolled out of bed. "Don't bother trying to explain. I'm leaving."

Amy got out of bed quickly. She was on the closer side and just managed to beat him to the closet.

"Amy, would you please get out of my way?" David said, trying to control his anger.

"No. Doctor Jacobs put that there." David frowned even more. "It's a needle mark from a biopsy," Amy added quickly. She lifted her top. "Look closely, there's a mark in the middle where the needle went in. It's not a love bite, it's a bruise."

"A biopsy?"

"Yes. I found a lump."

"A lump?"

"I noticed it in the shower a few days ago." Amy took his hand and placed it on her breast. "Right there. Um... you have to press in quite a bit." David's face went white and he jerked his hand away. "No no, it's okay," Amy assured him, putting her hand on his arm. "I went to the doctor yesterday. He felt the lump and they did a mammogram. The mammogram showed quite a sizable mass, so he took.. this big... um... needle and he.." Amy's voice quavered. "I waited all day for the results to come back."

"That must have been awful." David held out his arms and she sank gratefully into them.

"I tried to call you, but you never answered."

"I'm sorry."

"I needed someone to share this with... but mom wasn't around... and I certainly wasn't going to discuss my breasts with either of my brothers."

"What about Gillian or Donna?"

"I wasn't that close to Gillian even when she and Peter were together, and Donna, well, I just didn't want it blabbed all over the courthouse." Amy leaned back and looked David in the eyes. "I didn't tell Bruce either."

"I wasn't going to ask."

"But you wanted to know."

David nodded. "If you were at the doctor's yesterday, he'd have to have known."

"I told him I was at the dentist."

David pulled her close again. "So we're facing some sort of cancer here?"

"No. The doctor finally called back. It's benign. Some kind of cyst. He said there could be complications, but that they'd keep an eye on it. I was supposed to call him back and set up a follow-up appointment."

"See that you do."

"I will," Amy promised, nodding her head against his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me about this last night?" David asked.

"I guess I forgot. This thing with mom drove it right out of my mind. I walked in from work and found her there on the floor..." Amy gulped back a sob. "Oh David, what if I had driven to your house instead? What if she had stayed in that hotel one more night?"

"Shh, don't dwell on 'what if'. You were there for her. You got her the help she needed." David tilted her head up and kissed her. "I'll be here to help you through all this, if you'll let me."

"I'd like that. You're the one I wanted to talk to yesterday. It was your arms I wanted around me. Your voice to be the one reassuring me that it would be all right."

"It will be all right," David whispered.

"There's no one else in my life David."

"I know that now."

"I love you." They kissed.

"You'd better be careful, or you might accidentally define us," David teased.

"I'll take that chance." Amy smiled.

"It's getting late, how about if I get dressed, go downstairs, and make you a good breakfast? Get the day off to a better start?"

Amy shook her head. "I have a better idea on how to get today off to a good start." She took his hand and led him back to bed.


End file.
